User talk:JayAaerow
Yo! Hey there. I see you might be interested in being an admin. It would be nice to have a new admin, and some updates, like maybe that thingy that has tabs you can change to see different versions of characters for Dante's DT's through different games. If there is anything DMC related you might need to know I’m definitely the guy to go to. I have the links to back up my statements and overall, more-detailed-for-my-own-good knowledge of DMC. LegionZero (talk) 21:36, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I send this :3 You'd make a good admin bro. We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 23:20, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : I probably would, but I'm not particularly interested. Not trying to be all nit picky but DMC anime was dubbed and subbed by ADV Films, Funimation got the license after they sold a whole bunch of their stuff and split into a bunch of smaller companies. Anyways what I really wanted to ask you about was is the manga issue. Tokyopop translated it, and what I've seen is that they are notorious about making changes in their translations. They had done it to DMC3 manga and it wasn't pretty bad, see here. In that page there is a link to a page where a fan(or a few) on Devil's Lair have translated it themselves and say that they have kept it as close to the original text as possible. From my understanding Devil's Lair was the DMC place to be for the hardcore at 1 point. They also have the japanese raw there, im assuming for anyone who wants to say "UR A LIAR U JUST MADE STUFF UP". Since you have been admin before on other places, I was wondering if this was fair game for canon or not. LegionZero (talk) 05:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ADMIN RIGHTS Admin rights have opened up, if you are still interested. I have been nominated O.o, not too interested in having responsibility though lol LegionZero (talk) 06:21, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Hey JayAaerow, sorry about the late reply to your message on my talk page: I've been really busy with my schoolwork and haven't been able to check here as often as I should. (It's Winter Break now so I have a little time!) We do have a Manual of Style that you are more than welcome to read for how we edit around here. There is also a Code of Honor that contains information about what we consider acceptable user behavior. I hope that answers your questions. If you have any more, you know where to find me. -- Anobi (talk) 02:24, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Help I'm a wiki scrub I don't know how to make a quote in the references that I am referring to. Also are develper interviews a valid source of canon? LegionZero (talk) 09:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC) More wiki scrub problems There are 2 pages popped up recently. A new Baul and Modeus page has popped up..... it's troll crap, this needs to be deleted. There is also a page for DMC4:SE which I think should be a part of DMC4's page. I need some kind of manual of how to do things on the wiki. Functionality-wise, I'm useless. :( LegionZero (talk) 20:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) New Section? Hi Jay! Me again. I have decided to change "Description" sections to "Appearence" and I just added more descriptions of characters appearances throughout the series. I used Lady's page as a test. This is my first major change and as someone who has more wiki experience I would like to know what you think of it and if there is a better way to go about it. LegionZero (talk) 10:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) What to consider... What do we consider secondary sources to be? There is a lot of content/info only avaliable through secondary sources due to language barriers or because the primary source is no longer avaliable. LegionZero (talk) 02:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Way Back When Do you know if there are any other kinds of internet archive sources on the web? There are things that are not on the Wayback Machine and I would like to try them elswhere. LegionZero (talk) 03:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC)